When violence generates love
by Ahotep
Summary: The birth of a relation and the difficulties coming with it. It's not easy to manage especially whn one's family tried to rule over your life. [SanadaXKirihara]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Kirihara acts like a fool and Sanada goes ape. (Sana/Kiri)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

First time I write a shonenai fic. If you want me to write a sequel involving Kirihara's sister just drop me a note.

Please read & review.

* * *

When violence generates love.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPP!

The sound echoed through all the tennis courts.

Kirihara was on the ground, holding the right side of his face. The red print of a hand was visible on his cheek.

Sanada was eyeing him.

- You'd better obey and run your laps if you don't want me to beat the crap out of you again.

- Fck off!

The sound of an other slap echoed through the courts. Sanada threw a deadly glare to the people surrounding them.

- Everybody 50 laps! Now, He barked. Akaya 100!

After they finished their laps everybody went home. Only Kirihara was still running, cursing under his breath, imagining various ways to torture his horrible fukubuchou.

As for Sanada, he was in the main building of the school, unaware of all the curses which lay heavy on him, faxing important documents concerning the upcoming tournament: the Kantou finale.

Half an hour later Kirihara was in the club room looking at his red and swollen cheek. It was beginning to bruise. His mother would be really pissed if he came home with an other bruise in the face. The only solution would be to apply a cold cloth on it.

Each time he went home with a bruise he had to come up with a good excuse explaining it. However, his mother was slowly beginning to question them and she was on the verge of forcing him to walk home with his elder sister. No need to say it would be the worst thing that could ever happen to him.

If Sanada was a brute, his sister would be a monster. Kirihara shuddered while remembering her reaction when he was bullied on the playground by other kids. On the other hand, it would be fun to see his dear fukubuchou being beaten by a girl.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear the door being opened. The intruder did not notice him either. He went straight into one of the showers.

The sound of the water made him snap out of his dream. It was nearly 6 pm and he began to worry. At this time of the day students were no longer allowed in the buildings unless they were part of the student council.

At first Kirihara thought it was the cleaning lady. Who would take a shower in the clubhouse at 6 pm? He knew that the janitor's wife came every evening to clean the showers, so it had to be her. His hopes were shattered when he saw moisture on the mirrors. Why would the cleaning lady use hot water during such a long time?

He began to gather his tennis gear and his schoolbag and he put them just beside the door. Before leaving he threw a last glance at the mirror and he saw his cheek, still red and swollen, bluish just under his eyes.

He opened the door and began to walk. Suddenly he heard someone calling him. The voice was harsh and could only belong to a certain person.

- Akaya, what are you still doing here? As a normal student you should be at home and not in the clubroom.

- I'm sorry. I wanted to put a cold cloth on my cheek but I lost track of the time.

- Is that so?

- Yes

- But you didn't do it. Why?

- Because my thoughts drifted away.

- What were you thinking about?

Sanada's look was sharp. Kirihara gulped. There was no way he could lie to his fukubuchou, especially when he gave him his famous I-perfectly-know-you-don't-want-to-tell-the-truth look. Moreover he had never seen his fukubuchou with only a white towel hanging around his hips. Seeing him more than half naked did not help him to concentrate. He lowered his head trying to hide his blushing face from his fukubuchou's gaze.

- I'm waiting Akaya. What were you thinking about? Answer now. I won't repeat my question again.

- I was imagining that… No I can't tell you. If you know, you'll slap me again and I'll be in trouble once I am home.

Sanada looked at him with his eyes wide open. It seemed that he had never imagined that his way of coaching his team could put someone into troubles. When Kirihara said he could not tell him the truth he saw fear in his kouhai's eyes. It was the first time he saw Rikkai's ace so insecure. He was holding his cheek, a painful expression lingering on his face.

He came close to Kirihara and pulled him inside before closing the door of the clubhouse. He made him sit on a bench before leaving him alone. He was back a few minutes later, a wet cloth on his hand. He sat close to him and applied the tissue on the bruised cheek. He began to rub it being careful not to press on the injury. He could feel Kirihara shuddering at this contact and trying to escape from it.

With his other hand he blocked his kouhai's face and turned it in his direction. Dark brown eyes locked in green eyes. Kirihara wanted to break free but Sanada's gaze was so intense that he could not move. He was sitting unable to talk or to think. The only thing that mattered was the warmth of this hand on his face. He closed his eyes and began to relax.

Sanada removed the cloth. The cheek was less red and swollen but still bluish under the eye. He stood up and put the tissue in a basket. Kirihara remained on the bench, unable to move and to talk.

When his fukubuchou came back he was totally dressed. Only his white shirt was open revealing a well built torso. Kirihara could not prevent himself from staring at him. Sanada did not seem to notice the lingering looks of his kouhai. He began to button his shirt, slowly as if he wanted to tease the poor boy facing him.

Kirihara could not restrain himself any longer. He stood up, his eyes feverish and his hands shaking. He gripped Sanada's shirt and locked his eyes in the other boy's. They were really close. Sanada could see the well defined lips of his player, the blush slowly covering his light and smooth skin. If he did not know him he would have thought that he was an angel, a very handsome angel.

Kirihara saw a change in his fukubuchou's behavior. He did not reject him, nor did he slap him or punch him for being so familiar with him. In fact his gaze was kind and warm. A smile was on his lips.

Sanada bent down till his head was at the same height as Kirihara's. Eyes in eyes, he began to move closer. He was now really close to the other boy's face. He could feel his warm breath on his skin. The bruise on his cheek was visible. Sanada put his hand on the boy's face and began to rub it gently. Kirihara let out a contented sigh and enclosed his fukubuchou's hand with his. With his other hand he began to touch Sanada's face, rubbing his cheek, tracing his jaw line with his fingers.

These little touches were driving Sanada crazy. His breathing was jerky. He was moaning and sighing. Suddenly he kissed Kirihara, nibbling his lower lips. The shorter player was surprised by this sudden display of affection but he gladly opened his mouth allowing Sanada's tongue to play with his.

The kiss was violent and demanding, letting out all the frustrations of the players.

When Sanada broke the kiss both of them were panting. The look they shared was filled with lust. Their pants were beginning to be a little bit tight. Sanada had to use all his will in order not to jump and molest the other boy. Kirihara was snuggling up to him, eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

Sanada kissed his forehead and pulled away.

- I walk you home and I will give your mother an explanation about this bruise. I'll tell her I slapped you.

- You don't have to. I can go home alone.

- No. I come with you.

- But…

Sanada silenced him with an other kiss. He took his hand and, together, they walked in the sunset.

- Fukubuchou?

- Yes Akaya.

- Will you kiss me each time you hit me? Or will you kiss me just because you want to?

- We'll see.

Kirihara snuggled up to his side while Sanada put his arm around his waist. A smile was on his lips. Who would have thought that this little devil could make him feel human?

Sanada thought it was worth giving their relation a chance. He had to admit that kissing him was not a bad experiment and that he would like to do it again. He will just have to find a good opportunity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Love can be complicated especially when his family tries to control his life ( part 2)

**A/N: **English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Sorry for the long wait…

* * *

Sanada and Kirihara were on the threshold of his home. He opened it and they were greeted by a woman and a girl.

The woman had a frown on her face and the girl was smirking.

"Aka-chan you're so in trouble my dear little brother!"

"Shut up Soraya!"

"Akaya don't talk like that to your sister. You are late. I hope you have a good reason."

Kirihara's mother was really angry. Sanada saw his team mate tremble with fear. He decided that he had to help him. He was late because of him so helping him was the least he could do.

"Kirihara-san I am really sorry to interrupt you. I am Sanada Genichirou Kirihara's vice captain. He is late because of me. I made him do some extra training."

"Don't worry Sanada-san. I won't punish him for that. But next time make sure that he phones me."

"Of course. Before taking my leave I have another thing to tell you. I lost my temper during the practice session and I slapped your son. Please forgive me for this shameful action."

"You slapped my son? You dared!! GO OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T GET NEAR TO MY SON EVER AGAIN!!!!"

Sanada bowed and left. Kirihara wanted to walk with him till the garden's gate but his mother prevented him from doing so. She grabbed him by his shoulder and closed the door as soon as Sanada turned his back on them.

Once the door closed, she faced her son, worry painted on her face.

"Is it true Akaya? Were you slapped by him?"

"Yes Mum."

"So I assume that all the bruises you got were linked to him."

"Yes but please don't call the principal. I don't want him to be in trouble because of some stupid little bruises."

"A split lip isn't exactly what I would call a stupid little bruise. A stupid little bruise is when you bump your shoulder on the doorframe not when some one punches you in the face."

"But I deserved it. And fukubuchou…."

"Stop it! Beating you up isn't a solution. I can't accept it."

"Please let it be."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he does what seems to be right for your team. Our teachers would have expelled him if they had thought he was dangerous for us. And without him we won't be able to reach the Nationals. So please don't phone the principal."

Kirihara-san couldn't resist the puppy-eyed look her son gave her.

"Ok I'll forget about it. For the moment."

"Thanks Mum!!"

"Don't thank me. You'll walk home with your sister. She will make sure this boy won't treat you ill again."

" Everything but that. She will try to rule my life."

Kirihara Soraya was grinning and patted her little brother on his shoulder.

"Yeah Shrimp, I'll be waiting for you after tennis practice. Don't stay too long in the clubhouse or I'll have to come in."

Kirihara removed her hand and ran up to his room. He threw his schoolbag on the floor and slammed the door shut. He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed a number.

"_Moshi moshi"_

"Sanada-fukubuchou, I'm really sorry for my mother's behavior. I want to apologize."

"_No need I deserved it."_

"I will have to walk home with my sister. She may even watch us practice."

"_I don't think so. Kendo practice starts at the same time as ours and it ends a little bit after ours. Is it all you wanted to say Akaya?"_

"Yes…. Oh by the way I really enjoyed what happened in the clubhouse. See you tomorrow."

"_Me too."_

Sanada hung up. He was sitting on the floor in his room, polishing his favorite katana. Kirihara's phone call surprised him. He knew the boy was a little trouble maker but he didn't expect him to defy his mother and call him after she kicked him out of their house.

He was thinking about the glare Kirihara's sister gave him. He knew her pretty well. Kirihara Soraya, head of the girl kendo team, was really strong. She wouldn't hesitate to slice him from head to toe if he happened to hurt her brother in front of her.

Sanada stood up, took his katana and headed toward the dojo. His grandfather was already ther putting straw dummies in the middle of the room. He looked at his grandson and nodded before leaving the room.

Sanada was now alone. He unsheathed his katana and began his katas before slashing the dummies.

The floor was covered by straw but Sanada's frustration didn't vanish. The kiss he shared with his teammate was still haunting him. He could still feel his lips on his, the soft aspect of his skin and his arousal rubbing against the other boy's hips.

Yes as much as he wanted to deny it he had enjoyed it and wanted to do it again.

A cold shower was the solution to quench his torturing needs. He welcomed it with a sigh of relief. He had never expected his body to react that way when thinking about Kirihara.

True he had had fantasies involving Kirihara and him in the clubhouse or in the family dojo doing some illicit things that a boy coming from a traditional family like his shouldn't be dreaming of doing, especially with another boy, before his wedding night. But he never thought that said fantasies may come true one day.

Kirihara was in his room doing his math assignment; but instead of solving his equations he was doodling chibi-sanada in his notebook.

Focusing on his homework when his brain was full of hot images wasn't obvious.

Kirihara knew his mother wasn't joking. She would call the principal if something like that was to happen again. But his sister was the one he feared the most. He saw the look she gave Sanada. He knew it pretty well. It was the same look she gave to the kids who illtreated him when he was a little kid before beating the crap out of them. She was just one year older than her brother but she was as strong as Sanada. She might even be stronger than him. She even defeated the captain of the High School girl kendo club. Thinking of that made him shudder. He fell asleep with these thoughts haunting his mind.

The next morning was a brand new day. Kirihara went to school with his sister. She even walked him to his classroom which earned him some sniggers from his fellow classmates.

Sanada went through his classes thinking about a way to discipline his kohai without calling the wrath of his sister upon him. He thought about making him run laps but then he changed his mind. It would be too tiring and he may be accused of having molested him.

On Kirihara's side things weren't different. He was also bothered by his sister who ate lunch with him. She kept throwing deadly glares to Sanada who decided to eat alone far away from them and from his team.

Tennis practice was dead. Everybody tried to avoid hurting Kirihara. Why? Because they all knew about the slap and the consequences it had.

Several weeks went that way. They all hoped that Kirihara's sister would stop coming out of her kendo practice to spy on them. Well it happened, at last. All the regulars gulped back relief when this glorious day arrived.

At first they didn't believe it. But with time they began to enjoy their practice again. Laps were ordered again and Sanada was back to his old self. Well not at all. Slaps and punches were banned from the court for fear of another incident. Still he didn't try to get close to Kirihara and Kirihara did pretty much the same thing. They weren't sure that the overprotective big sister hadn't sent someone to spy on them.

Because they needed to be in contact they began to phone each other just to hear the other's voice. It has been Sanada's idea and soon Kirihara followed by calling him before going to bed.

They will never admit it but they really enjoyed these phone calls. It was a way to talk about things they didn't want their team to know. During one of these phone calls Kirihara asked his vice captain to meet in the clubhouse before morning practice.

Sanada was the first to arrive. Kirihara followed soon after. They entered the clubroom. Sanada sat down on a bench while Kirihara stood in front of him.

"You wanted to meet me before practice. Why?"

As usual Sanada was straightforward.

"Well I wanted to know how you felt about us. I know we kissed, it felt great and after that nothing. It may be linked to what happened with my parents and…."

"Stop it. Do you think I would have allowed you to me every night on my cell phone if..."

"Well no but…."

"Let me finish. What happened with your family allowed me to think about my feelings. I can't say I love you but you are really precious to me."

Kirihara looked at him with wide-opened eyes. He didn't expect his vice captain to talk that freely about his emotions.

He was speechless. It was also the first time he had heard him talk that much.

"Akaya, what are _you_ feeling?"

Kirihara didn't answer. He just came close, knelt in front of him and put his head on his lap. It expressed better than with words what Kirihara felt.

Sanada was touched by this action. He caressed his black curls while Kirihara was nuzzling his thigh. Then he reached for his friend's face and caressed his cheek before kissing him tenderly on the lips.

Kirihara gladly answered this kiss, allowing his boyfriend to slip his hands under his shirt.

They shared a wonderful moment which was suddenly broken by the clubroom's door being smashed open.

Kirihara Soraya was angry. In a swift movement she pushed her brother aside and grabbed Sanada by the collar of his shirt. She made him stand up. She glared at him.

"I'll chop you into pieces you fcking bastard!!! I knew something was wrong when Akaya left that early. I was right to follow him. You child molester!!!!"

She punched him hard in the face. Sanada didn't retaliate. He had been taught not to hit a woman and he didn't intend to let go of his principles.

"We will settle everything during a kendo match Sanada-san."

Kirihara looked at them with fear in his eyes.

"As you wish Kirihara-san."

As soon as she had heard that she let go of him. She looked a last time at Sanada before dragging her brother out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Part 2 is finished. Guess what, you lucky readers, there will be a part 3. I've to write it but I promise the wait won't be that long. I will do my best… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Will they fight over Akaya? Will love manage to make things change for the better? ( part 3)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Sorry for the long wait…

* * *

Kirihara was upset. He kept seeing the blow his sister gave his boyfriend. He wanted to talk about it to someone but he didn't know to whom he could speak. There was no way he could talk to his parents. Neither could he talk to his sempais and especially not to Sanada. 

He was afraid. He knew how strong his sister was. He knew what she was capable of doing when angry.

Without realizing it he picked up his cell phone and dialed a random number.

"_Moshi moshi"_

"Hello buchou, it's me Akaya."

"_Yes. What do you want? It's pretty late."_

"I've a big problem buchou and I needed to talk to someone."

"_Ok, tell me."_

"I'm going out with Sanada-fukubuchou and…"

"_Well congratulation."_

"Thanks but it's not where my problem lies. My sister caught us making out in the clubroom. Now she will fight him in a kendo match. She thinks he was molesting me. I'm afraid she'll hurt him. I don't want him to be injured."

"_And what do you want me to do?"_

"I know that stupid sister of mine has a crush on you. So can you please make her change her mind?"

"_You are talking about Soraya-__sempai?"_

"Yes but she is as old as you. She skipped a grade in elementary school because she was really smart."

"_I'm sorry Akaya but I don't love your sister. Nevertheless I'll try to talk to her."_

"Buchou you're the best."

"_Don't thank me before we manage to prevent her from hurting my fukubuchou. Now go to__sleep. Tomorrow will be a better day."_

* * *

Sanada was in his room. His cheek was red and he tried to cool the burn with a cold cloth. He expected what was going to happen. He knew it was too early to get close to his lover. He tried to avoid it. He tried everything he could to stay away from him. But he couldn't and now he had to fight his sister, head of the girl kendo club of the Senior High School of Rikkaidai. 

He threw the cloth in the laundry basket before picking his sword and going to the dojo to practice a little before dinner.

While swinging his sword he thought that the kiss was worth the blow he got. He also thought about the fight, the strength of Kirihara's sister… Every year her club went to the nationals and won or ended vice champion. Rumors said she was also taking part to adult championship.

* * *

Soraya was in her room. The film of her brother being kissed kept playing again and again in her head. Akaya couldn't have let his sempai kiss him from his free will. Love is nothing when you are 13. Love has nothing to do in this problem. It was just an infatuation and Sanada was taking advantage of her baby brother. Just like her first love did. She wasn't going to allow it to happen again. She wasn't going to let him take advantage of her brother or worst rape him. 

She opened her door and called her mother who came, running.

"What is it, Soraya?"

"I wanted to know where you put my sword, the one uncle Jiroh offered me on my birthday."

"It's in a box in the basement. Your father doesn't want Akaya to play with it."

"May I put it in my room? I want to practice with it."

"But you have a bokken. You can hurt someone with this sword."

"I won't. It's for an exhibit during our school festival. I'm going to fight Sanada Genichirou in a mock match."

"Ok, I'll fetch it for you."

When her mother went away she closed the door and smirked. The first step of her plan was completed.

* * *

The next morning, kendo dojo. 

Yukimura Seiichi was waiting for the girl team to exit the building. Soraya was the last one to go out. He grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Can I have a word with you Kirihara-sempai?"

"What is the famous Yukimura Seiichi doing here? I hope my brother isn't a source of trouble."

"Oh no he isn't, but you are. I heard you intend to fight my fukubuchou. I hope you know that fighting on school ground is forbidden. If I go and tell the schoolboard you'll be in trouble Soraya."

"Oh is that so? And what if I go to the board and tell them what I saw yesterday? Sanada would be expelled from school. Is it what you want Seiichi?"

"Ok. What can I do to prevent you from fighting him?"

"Prevent him from being alone with my brother!"

"Impossible. They are on the same team."

"Kick him out!"

"No!!"

Soraya began to walk away. Yukimura looked resigned.

"Would a date with me be enough?"

She was surprised.

"A date with you? No! Either you kick him out of the team or I fight him. It's up to you. I want your answer this afternoon."

"You won't have to wait. I won't kick him out."

"So I'll fight him."

She started walking again. Yukimura was astonished. He hadn't expected her to refuse everything he suggested. It was hopeless. He thought everything was lost when something came to his mind. He ran after her, caught her and prevented her from going on.

"What do you want? I thought you told me everything you wanted to tell me."

"I did. I've just a last thing to tell you."

"Ok. Spit it out!"

"Have you thought about your brother's feelings? Haven't you seen how happy he was, how his grades were higher than before, how he stopped being violent…? Do you want to destroy your brother? Do you want him to end up like you after your boyfriend took advantage of you? Are you so jealous your brother found happiness that you feel the need to destroy it? As his sister you should be supportive of his choices. You should be ashamed of yourself. You don't deserve to be the head of a team seeing how you care about your brother."

Without throwing her a last look Yukimura walked away, so did Soraya.

Later that day Sanada found a piece of paper in his locker.

"_Meet me tomorrow at 5pm in the kendo dojo._

_Don't forget to bring your katana._

_Soraya."_

Kirihara had to walk home alone. He waited for his sister but she never came. He looked for her, he even asked the secretary to make a public announcement. In vain.

After her little talk with Yukimura, Soraya went to her classroom. What he told her didn't really matter. She knew her brother better than that captain of his. But she didn't expect his words to come back and torture her during lunch break. She tried to block them. Yukimura couldn't be right.

She spent her whole afternoon in an old chemistry lab. She didn't want people to see that the great Soraya could be disturbed by something as trivial as a talk with Yukimura Seiichi. She went home long after the last students had left the school. When she reached the front door of her house she was welcomed by a very pissed Kirihara-san.

"Kirihara Soraya I hope you have a good explanation to come home that late!!!"

She dragged her daughter inside.

"I'm listening."

"I didn't know it was that late. I was working with a friend on our chemistry test."

"Stop lying! You weren't at school this afternoon. Your advisor phoned to know why you didn't attend your lessons. So where were you?"

"At school in the old chemistry lab. I didn't feel well and I didn't want to see the nurse. She would have made me go home.

"I don't know if I can believe it or not. For the moment you'll be grounded. I want you at home at 6pm every day. No outing with your friends on Saturdays and Sundays. Now go to your room. No dinner as you are late and we've already eaten."

Soraya ran to her room and threw herself on her bed. It wasn't fair. She didn't do anything wrong. True she skipped her lesson and lied to her mother but she had a good reason. She just wanted to protect her brother.

The next morning was tensed in the Kirihara household. Akaya didn't talk to his sister. Soraya wore a gloomy expression and their mother was angry because she burnt her husband's lunch. School activities weren't cheerful. Sanada wasn't present and Yukimura wasn't in a very patient mood. In the kendo dojo things were even worse. Soraya made her teammates go through a really harsh training.

Lessons seemed to be boring. During lunch break Kirihara decided to talk to his sempai tachi hoping that one of them could tell him where Sanada was. The first one he met was Niou.

"Sempai, do you know where Sanada-fukubuchou is?"

"Yo bratling, if you want to know you'll have to do a little something for me."

"It means you know?"

"Of course, the whole school knows."

"Please tell me."

"You'll have to promise me to help me with my huge prank project."

"I'll help you."

"Sanada and your sister will fight after club activities in the kendo dojo. With real swords. Sanada decided to concentrate so he didn't take part to morning practice. By the way what did he do to your sister to make her that angry?"

Kirihara didn't answer. He ran away. He wanted to find his sister. He wanted to convince her that fighting wasn't necessary. He didn't find her. All he could do was to go to his classroom and concentrate on his lessons. He failed. As a result he had to stay after school to help his math teacher.

When he was released it was already 5.40pm. He ran as fast as he could towards the Senior High dojo. He opened the door. The whole tennis team was present. He managed to go in front of everybody but he regretted it. Someone was on the floor holding its arm. Blood was flowing.

Kirihara hoped he had arrived earlier. Maybe he could have prevented everything from happening….

* * *

**A/N:** Who is hurt? Try to guess. Part 4 will be the last part. Thanks again for reading... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: Everything has come to an end.( part 4)

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Sorry for the long wait…

* * *

_Kirihara hoped he had arrived earlier. Maybe he could have prevented everything from happening…._

He didn't want to see it. It was just too difficult for him. He hadn't expected both of them to fight. He thought that his sister wanted to intimidate him after her talk with Yukimura. He was wrong and now one of them was kneeling on the floor injured.

Before he could do anything Yukimura rushed towards them with the first aid kit.

"You are really stupid. Both of you!!! Haven't you thought of Akaya's feelings? How do you think he would have reacted if either his sister or his boyfriend were severely injured?"

They didn't answer. Shame could be seen on their face. Sanada stood up and began to walk away.

"Don't you dare go away with that cut!!"

Sanada stopped. Yukimura made him sit on a bench.

"Take off your shirt. We have to clean this wound."

While Yukimura took care of Sanada, Yanagi was helping Soraya to move. She seemed to be paralyzed; the blade of her sword was nearly touching the floor. She was holding her cheek with her hand. A thin trickle of blood was running between her fingers.

He made her sit next to Sanada. He put her hand on her knees and cleaned the blood. It revealed a little cut too deep to be called a scratch and too shallow to need the help of the doctor.

Yukimura was cleaning Sanada's wound. His lips made a thin line. Blood wouldn't stop dripping. He made a sign to Yagyuu and Jackal. One to call a taxi and the hospital and one to make Kirihara leave the dojo. Yagyuu took his cell phone and walked to the other end of the room. Jackal led Kirihara outside and sat with him. He raised his head and questioned him with his eyes before starting to talk.

"Sempai why did I have to leave the dojo? Are Fukubuchou and Soraya badly injured?"

"Your sister has just a cut on the cheek. A band aid will do but Sanada has a deeper cut. Yukimura tries to stop the bleeding."

"Is it bad?"

"Well if it doesn't stop soon we'll have to drive him to the hospital."

"But he will get into troubles. He may have problems with the police, he will go to jail and I won't see him ever again and…."

"Stop it Akaya!!!"

The normally quiet player couldn't help snapping at his teammate. This outburst startled him so much that tears began to roll down his cheeks. Jackal, seeing it, took him in his arms.

"Please, don't cry. I didn't want to snap at you. We all worry. We all want to avoid problems with the police. Yagyuu phoned a taxi and we will go to his father's hospital if needed."

"But a cut made by a katana isn't frequent."

"He teaches kendo in his free time. He could have broken his sword."

"No, it's nearly impossible to do. I tried with my sister's favorite katana."

"In that case buchou will find something and I don't think Yagyuu's father will ask too many questions."

"So everything will be alright?"

"Yes it will."

* * *

Sanada was still bleeding. Less than before but blood was still flowing. Yukimura was relieved. Yet it was better to go to the hospital to have this injury checked.

Soraya was silent. She hadn't said a single word since she ended up with a cut on her cheek. Yanagi tried to make her talk but she didn't answer. When asked a question she would nod. The only reaction they got was when she was told to follow them to the hospital. She jumped on her feet and tried to escape. Yanagi had to grab her by the shoulder to make her stay.

"It's just a control. We want to make sure we bandaged it well."

She didn't seem to be convinced.

"You want to have a scar?"

She relaxed and allowed them to lead her in the taxi. Sanada and Yukimura were already in, waiting for them.

Kirihara and Jackal saw them leave. Kirihara wanted to follow them but Jackal told him to wait, that his presence would only worsen the situation. He advised him to go home and to warn his mother.

He took him to the bus stop and then left. But he didn't expect his teammate to disobey. Kirihara ran to the hospital. He asked the first nurse he saw to tell him where he could find Sanada and his sister. At first she didn't want to give him this piece of information but when she saw that he was about to cry she led him to a room.

* * *

Soraya was sitting on a chair. A nurse was cleaning her cut. Her eyes were empty. No emotions were visible on her face. She was looking at the wall. Yanagi was next to her. He had his hand on her shoulder as if he wanted to comfort her.

Sanada was on the bed. A doctor was suturing his injury. He wound had started bleeding again during their ride.

When they arrived and when the nurse saw his arm the staff had wanted to call the police. They thought the injury was due to a bullet. But then they saw Yagyuu and they knew it was a school accident.

They called Yagyuu-sensei who came down rather quickly. He ushered them in the nearest examination room. He didn't ask a single question. He only looked at his son giving him his famous "we-will-deal-with-it-later" look.

* * *

Kirihara began to panic. A doctor was touching his boyfriend. His sister seemed to be fine but he didn't care. He rushed towards her and shook her.

"What the hell did you do to him? Can't you understand that I love him in spite of his violent behavior? Don't you see that he has always been here for me?... I hate you!!!! You're no longer my sister!!!!!!"

Yukimura tried to make him leave the room but he failed. His kouhai kept yelling. It earned him some glares from the medical staff. Sanada had to order him, through clenched teeth, to run laps around the building to make him shut up.

Once Kirihara was outside Soraya began to cry. The iron captain broke down. The nurse wanted to give her an injection but Yagyuu's father stopped her. He wanted her to evacuate all her frustrations. He asked everybody to leave the room. Only Sanada stayed. He refused to leave. Yukimura accepted his decision.

Sanada stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped crying. She was really surprised by this gesture. She had expected him to punch her or at least to yell at her. No he was patting her on the shoulder.

"Kirihara-san you should stop crying. I don't think Akaya would like to see his sister in tears."

She looked at him. She didn't understand how the man she injured could care about her.

"He doesn't care. I tried to kill you. He knows it. He knows I hate you, the link you share. He knows I am jealous of your love. I would have given anything to be loved by you."

Sanada couldn't believe what he just heard. Soraya had just said she was in love with him. He didn't know what to say, how to react. She understood this silence as being a sign of contempt and disgust.

"I would understand if you don't want to talk to me or to see me ever again."

"It's not that. I'm just surprised by what you said. Everybody thought you were in love with Yukimura. And you just said you loved me. It's in total opposition with your actions. I mean you said you have feelings for me and yet you tried to kill me…."

"Well I was angry…."

"I know. After all you tried to hurt me. I just want to know why you didn't kill me. You could have done it several times. Your last blow would have been my end if you hadn't changed its direction."

"I don't know why I did it. I guess I thought about my brother…."

It was the last words Sanada heard before leaving the room.

Two weeks later:

Sanada came back to school. Everybody welcomed him with open arms. The story of what happened was well known amongst the students. They were proud of him, proud that he managed to injure the iron Queen.

His return to the tennis club was the best part of the day. Yukimura organized a party and allowed the Regulars to skip practice. They ate, drank and chatted. Everybody was present except Kirihara. It somehow disturbed Sanada.

At the end of the day he was tired and the scar on his arm began to itch. So he decided to take a shortcut through the park.

There he saw Kirihara sitting on a bench. He sat next to him.

"I didn't see you at the party. Where were you?"

"I didn't think you would miss me. You don't love me."

Sanada was puzzled.

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw how you looked at my sister. I know she confessed her love to you. Everybody thought she loved buchou but she used this to get close to you. You'll be better with her. You'll be able to have kids and your parents will be happy."

Kirihara stood up and began to walk away. Sanada grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Akaya stop being stupid! I don't love Soraya-san and I never will. I was being nice to her because I pity her. She doesn't know how it feels to be loved. That's why she was jealous of us. She didn't hate me. She was afraid of our feelings, afraid I would use you. When she realized I really loved you it was already too late. She couldn't cancel the fight. Warrior pride."

"But she nearly killed you and you forgave her."

Sanada ruffled his friend's hair.

"I can't allow myself to in bad terms with my future sister-in-law. Now come with me. I don't want you to be late for dinner."

Kirihara smiled and kissed Sanada on the lips.

Just like the first time they kissed they walked home hand in hand. But this time everything would be alright.

* * *

**Last A/N:**It's over. I don't know where I found the strength to type it. I'm so depressed due to the results of my exam that all I wanted was to stay in bed all day long.

Well I'm really sorry is OOC. I thought it was important to see that he can be more than a silent and cold-hearted person. Moreover I think you might change after being injured like he was.

Thanks to all my readers. A double thanks to my reviewers and to everybody who waited for me to update. It meant an awful lot to me…


End file.
